


Guardian

by formlessshadow



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formlessshadow/pseuds/formlessshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine's life was saved for the last time by his only remaining company...</p><p>Written for Basketballpoetsociety's OTP-Battle on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian

He came to like he was being pulled out of deep water, broke through the surface, gulped lungfuls of air and slowly opened his eyes.  
The room was dark and quiet – in the middle of a war, silence never meant anything good. He tried to sit up on his bed slowly, and as his bodily functions started to come back to normal, he felt severe pain in the left side of his body, especially in his shoulder. The next thing he noticed was the missing vision of his left eye – he touched the bandage covering the left side of his face with his fingers  
The war between Good and Bad, mankind and Hell seemed never ending – he didn't even know how it started, but he spent his life to becoming better and better; he was a prodigy, a talented and dangerous warrior, who had a unique style and who fought vigorously. But despite his unbelievable stamina and strength, he was merely a human – he had one life, and he chose to dedicate it to this war. He had already lost his beloved ones: his parents were massacred along with hundreds of people in an onslaught, and his childhood friend was possessed by a demon – and because people lost faith in Heaven and God, exorcism no longer worked, and Satsuki died. He couldn't save his parents, nor Satsuki, since he was a little child then, but years passed, and he wanted to exterminate every demon, to avenge his family and friend.  
He cried out in pain when he finally managed to sit up; his left side was covered by bloody, dirty bandages, he felt a twinge in his shoulder and he felt really tired even after being unconscious for God knows how long. When he finished examining his wounds, he looked up, and let out a sigh.  
“Loyal and trustworthy – you did it again, Tetsu...”  
He seemed to be alone in this dark room, yet he knew that there was another person with him, hiding in the shadows on the other side of the room – and when he heard his name, he started to walk towards the man sitting on the bed.  
“You nearly died this time, Aomine-kun.”  
Tetsu's voice was quiet and toneless as usual – but as he was walking toward him, Daiki immediately noticed that there was something off with the little guy.  
“Tetsu...”  
“I cannot let you die, Aomine-kun. I made a promise to Momoi-san.”  
Tetsu stopped in front of him, and Aomine could take a good look on his little partner; he seemed to be extremely tired, his wings were torn and his feather were messy – but what bothered Aomine the most was the bandage covering Tetsu's left eye.  
“Tetsu... what happened?”  
” You collapsed on the field, and you were almost killed by the demons; Kagami-kun and Kise-kun defeated them, and they took you here...” - Tetsu paused for a moment. - “Aomine-kun, you died halfway.”  
“What...?”  
“You are a strong warrior and you are motivated. But you intend to exterminate every demon so much so that you completely forget about your own mortality.”  
Tetsu looked concerned; he was the only one who was always there for Aomine ever since they met after Satsuki's funeral. Daiki remembered how breathtaking and holy he found Tetsu, how white and beautiful his wings were and he remembered getting lost in those mesmerizing, sky blue eyes.  
_“My deepest condolences, Aomine Daiki. I am Kuroko Tetsuya, and I will be your guardian angel from now on. Please let me stay by your side.”_ He said.  
Daiki didn't know why he had accepted Tetsu's offer, but he knew that becoming partners with Tetsu was the best decision in his life; this little angel kept him company, he healed him and he helped him – and his glory became dimmer and dimmer as the time went by.  
Tetsu was a fallen angel – for him, returning back to Heaven was forbidden. He had little presence, and the only one who could see him was Aomine Daiki.  
Being outside of Heaven had taken its toll on Tetsu and he seemed to be even more fragile – Daiki wanted to help him, he wanted Tetsu to return where he belonged, but he knew that he could not do anything; he was about to lose Tetsu, too.  
\- “You might have realised how useless I have become, Aomine-kun. I have little time, and I wanted to spend it with you, that is why I was waiting for you to regain your consciousness.”  
“Tetsu...”  
“Before I disappear, I would like to ask you to remove the bandage from your left eye.”  
“Tetsu, don't be silly. You have plenty of time to watch me sleep and wait for me to wake up-”  
“You know that what you are saying is not true. Please, Aomine-kun.”  
Daiki hesitated.  
“You haven't answered my question, Tetsu. What happened? With your left eye.”  
“Remove the bandage, Aomine-kun. I will answer your question when you are done.”  
Daiki nodded weakly, and started to remove the bandage, all while looking into Tetsu's right eye, trying to come up with what was going on in his partner's mind. He never had the ability to understand others just by looking at them – he needed words and actions to make conclusions. It was Tetsu who was an observant little guy, gathering information by studying humans.  
The bandage was no longer covering the left side of his face – nor his unharmed left eye.  
“H-how...?” - Daiki whispered, then his eyes looked at Tetsu's face. - “Don't tell me...”  
“This eye will provide you a wider vision on the field. You will be able to sense potential attacks, and dodge them in time.”  
“It's your eye, Tetsu! I was... I was careless enough to lose mine, I can't accept yours!”  
“My end is close, Aomine-kun, and we both know it. I want you to have it. You need it more than I do.”  
“Stop it, Tetsu! Stop it!”  
“I am sorry I cannot help you any longer. I am sorry I failed to be your guardian for an eternity, and I am sorry I have to leave you in the middle of a war.”  
He broke. He knew that there was something off with Tetsu – that he was dying. He no longer believed in God, but he tried to pray for Tetsu's sake. Tetsu was an angel; he couldn't be selfish, and he did everything to help Daiki. He was everything but useless – he was the light in Daiki's dark world, he was his little company, he was his everything...  
The most treasured thing in his life was dying, his figure starting to fade – Tetsu had no more time to spend with him.  
“Before you go... I want to make a selfish wish, Tetsu...” - Daiki murmured.  
“Yes?”  
“I want you to... call my name. Not Aomine-kun. Say my name, Tetsu.”  
Tetsu looked surprised; his remaining eye widened, and then he smiled – it was the most beautiful smile Daiki had ever seen. His heart skipped a beat, that toneless voice called out his name, and in the next moment, Tetsu was gone forever.  
There were ragged feathers on the floor and Daiki's bed. There were memories of a beautiful, persistent and caring guardian and there were unspoken words Daiki will never be able to tell Tetsu.  
It was just him and the suffocating, deafening silence, and teardrops of the sky blue eye – it wasn't Daiki who was crying but Tetsu: it was his deep sorrow for leaving Daiki alone.  
It was the calm voice which seemed to be repeating his name.  
_“Daiki”._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still truly sorry for this, I mean... at the time this idea came into my mind, it was a brilliant one, and I really wanted to write it (with the limited skills I have in writing...^^"), but when it was finished, and even after it was betad, it "hurt like bitch" (quote from senpai, bless her her soul for the beta-work). Demon-angel!AU-s are one of my favourite ones.


End file.
